


Absolute Dumb Bitches (but in highschool)

by jim_mercury



Category: kammy and evan
Genre: I promise, Other, i hate kammy, please fucking ignore this it a shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_mercury/pseuds/jim_mercury
Summary: kam and evan are the biggest fucking dumbass bitches to ever exist on this earthbbut now theyre somehow in highschool together and shit honestly is just really fucking bad please cn you hear this dont read this fic oh no you cant hear me you got air pods in oh no oh fuck oh go-





	Absolute Dumb Bitches (but in highschool)

it was a normal day, at a normal highschool, in a normal city in the beautiful-kinda-ish nation of the united states of america. here, is where we meet our protagonists: Dumb Bitch 1 and Dumb Bitch 2. otherwise known as evan and kammy.

now these arent your normal dumb bitches. these bitches? they have Extreme Dumb Bitch disease. trust me i lost brain cells trying to comprehend it and these dumb bitches are in highschool babey!!!! lets tune in with them

it was third period. almost lunch. now, evan wasnt anything short of a big chunga typa gal, so you KNOW she was hungry. she turned to her dear lady wife, partner in not so successful crime, kammy. "hey. asshat. whatd you bring for lunch."

anyways, evan "sighed" and turned to face te front of the classroom. she always just stole kammys lunch. how was she supposed to nourish her flourishing temple? was she expected to starve? disgusting. "we'll have to go to the cafeteria today. and next time, set your fucking alarm." she was greeted with a very scottish grunt. everything kammy did was scottish. too, too scottish. eat shit and slept scottish. a gift and a curse.

as the clock ticked to noon evan sprang out of her seat, grabbing her shit and lurching to push kammy up to. "WE GOTTA GO BITCH WE GOTTA GO OH MY GOD TAKE THE AIRPODS UO TWE :GOTOJL" evan was losing brain celss and FAST. her temple was dying and she NEEDED fuel. hey had to hurry before she went Full Chunga mode. No one wants that. no one.

before kammy could say tatties they were racing down the halls towards the golden room: the cafetaeria. fuck. they were too fucking slow.

"chebs. too lat elassy les jus wait outwith." kammy slurred

but it was too late

evan was dead


End file.
